


The Future

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Solo!Wife!Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy, a touch of angst, it has a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Newly married, Poe comes back from a mission to learn some surprising news from his wife.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I went through it but I have been known to miss things. I wanted to try a slightly different style to my other imagines just to you know… try something a bit different I won’t probably continue with it but it was kinda a nice little challenge

Poe wanted to get home. He wanted to see his new wife, it had been well over a week since he left on his latest mission. It didn’t seem like a long time in the grand scheme of things but to Poe, being away from his wife this long was like being away from her for a lifetime. He quickly big is squad goodnight promising to be at the debriefing bright and early the next morning but he needed to get home. 

 

His home wasn’t very far from the base, within reasonable walking distance.  _ The perks of being married to a General’s daughter _ he would often muse when he would hear others talk about how they had to travel quite a distance to their homes. As he walked through the front door of their comfortable little home Poe could smell something delicious cooking and the sound of his wife’s voice chatting away with her mother in the kitchen. 

 

A smirk grew on his lips as he dropped his gear by the door and slowly started to make his way into the kitchen taking his time to appreciate the sounds and smells of home. His wife’s laugher echoed through the home and it warmed his heart. He paused just outside of either woman’s view and watched as she leaned forward and clasped hands with her mother as they spoke. She seemed genuinely happy and he hadn’t seen her that happy in quite a long time. 

 

After waiting several minutes Poe finally walked in with a broad smile on his face and his arms out as his wife raced into them exclaiming, “Poe, oh thank the maker…” She exclaimed happily as her arms slipped around his neck as she leaned in their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. 

 

Breaking the kiss with a smirk Poe cupped his wife’s cheek as he rested his forehead against her’s. “I always come back baby… always..” He mutters softly. His wife smirks and nodded her head though she knew that even the best pilot could not come back from a mission. Poe turned his attention to his mother in law as he hand slipped around his young wife’s waist. “General…” He gave her a little nod and Leia chuckled softly.

 

“You married my daughter, Poe,” Leia said with a smirk playing on her lips as she picked up her nearby tea cup and held it for a moment as she continued. “You don’t have to keep the formality up for my sake.” Poe and his wife laughed softly as the younger woman slipped away from her husband’s touch to go back to attending the food that was simmering away on the stove. 

 

Poe moved over to Leia and put an arm around her shoulder before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “So mom?” Poe laughed as Leia started to chuckle lowly herself as she swiveled the chair around so she could face him. Her hand reached up and patted Poe’s cheek. 

 

“Leia will do just fine…” She replied with a smile and Poe gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. “So I take it the mission went well?” She asked as Poe sat down on the other stool that was next to Leia. 

 

“Mom…” The younger woman scolds from her position at the stove. “One meal, no resistance or war effort talk please…” She sounded frustrated but not upset. Her tone and expression made both Poe and Leia smirk at each other before nodding. 

 

“We aren’t eating yet, (y/n).” Poe noted with a smirk which caused his young wife to throw a dish towel in his direction. Leia stifled her laugh behind her hand. Poe snatched the towel up and tossed it back at his wife as he laughed. “Next time say… One night… one day… be specific sweetheart.” Poe settled back on the stool as he watched his wife try not laugh as she pretended to be far more upset than she was. 

 

Leia leaned over and whispered, “Don’t tease her too much. (y/n) has been planning this dinner for the last few days. Apparently she has some important news to tell us both.” Poe raised a questioning eyebrow as he leaned forward on the counter and looked at Leia wanting more information. “I haven’t a clue what the news is, I swear.” 

 

Poe shrugged and glanced up at his wife who pulled some plates out of one of cabinets before she dished out the fairly humble meal and presented two plates to her mother and husband with smile. “Eat…”

 

The discussion over dinner was pleasant and fairly begin. Mostly just talking about the improvements that the young couple were making to their home and the younger woman was concerned where BB-8 was. “He is spending the night on base to get looked over by a tech…” Poe informed his wife as he stood up and began clearing the now empty plates from the counter where they had sat to eat. 

 

“I feel like my child is gone.” She said as she glanced back at Poe with a sad look on her face. “I love that little droid…” Poe walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her cheek. 

 

“Our little buddy will be just fine, don’t you worry one bit… it’s just a check up.” He rested his head on her shoulder watching as Leia leaned forward and rested her arms on the counter, folding her hands. 

 

“So, (y/n), are you going to tell us what this news is?” Her mother was growing impatient and the younger woman smirked as she looked back at Poe for a moment. 

 

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she shifted nervously in her seat. Poe looked down at his wife with a questioned glance and she let out a long sigh. “So, I haven’t been feeling great the last few weeks. Both of you know this…” Both Poe and Leia nodded as she took a long deep breath once more trying to calm herself. Her face was filled with nervous fear as she looked down at her hands. “I went to see the doc and well…” She paused for a moment and glanced back at Poe who looked quite concerned.  “I’m pregnant…” Poe’s arms slipped away from her as he stumbled back a few steps in slight shock. 

 

Leia smiled brightly as she brought her hands to her mouth to hide her own excitement. Poe was just shocked. A week of very little sleep left him struggling to process what his wife had just told him. They had talked about having children one day, after the First Order was finished. Poe looked up from the floor at his wife who had a helpless look painted across her face. “A baby?” He questioned softly. “Our baby…” 

 

“Our baby..” She repeated slowly with a little nod. 

 

Poe ran his hands through his hair and glanced at Leia who still had a small smile playing on her lips. “You knew?” Poe questioned softly still trying to come to grips with the notion of being someone’s father.

 

Leia shrugged and chuckled dismissively. “I had my suspicions.” Leia confessed as she stood and up and slowly walked over to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her youngest child and kissed her temple. “It wasn’t like when I just knew about you and your brother…” Leia’s tone held so much sadness at the mention of her other child. “But I could sense something was going on with my baby..” Leia glanced over at Poe who stood still with a look of shock painted over his face. “Poe…” Leia started trying to get his attention. “Breathe…” Leia tried not to be too amused by Poe’s stunned state. It was rare that he was at a loss for words.

 

Poe lifted his gaze as he spoke, “Yeah…” He said as binked slowly and shook his head trying to bring himself out of his own head. 

 

Leia hugged her daughter once more before walking over to Poe and took his hand giving it a light squeeze before she turned back to her daughter. “You two have things to discuss. I will see you both tomorrow.” Her voice was calm as let go of Poe’s hand and started to gather her things. As she was about to walk out with the couple still in silence Leia paused and smiled softly. “A baby is a happy thing… especially during times like this. We need to hold on to every bit of hope we find… and baby is nothing but hope for a better future. Be happy… both of you.” 

 

After Leia left the silence remained. Poe stood for a few moments longer leaning against the counter as he searched for words but could find none. His wife sat at the counter, her hands folded in her lap looking at him out of the corner of her eye but for the most part looking at her hands. The tension hung in the air like an ominous cloud. “I am going get cleaned up..” Poe finally spoke as he went to walk out of the room but his wife jumped up off her stool and moved to block his path. 

 

“You don’t have anything to say?” She asked angrily as she stood with her hands crossed in front of her chest and watched as Poe’s jaw tensed as he tilted his head to one side. 

 

He lifted his hand and opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself short for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he lowered his hand and began. “What do you want me to say?” He sounded frustrated and far from happy. “We are in the middle of war...I am gone all the time because I am off risking my neck to try and make this galaxy a better place.You… You... You were going to be a fucking Jedi…till your brother lost his fucking mind because he was pulled to the dark side by some evil asshole who got inside his head from the time he was a baby. A baby, (y/n) you told me this yourself. Our kid will probably be hunted by the same evil the turned your brother.. Because you are Darth Vader’s grandchild and my kid is going to share the same blood as him…and I can’t protect my kid from that kind of evil. Yeah darling, I have a hell of a lot to say.” Poe threw his hands up in frustration as his wife stood, her face expressionless as he continued. “It’s not that I am not happy we are having a baby… because honestly, (y/n) part of me is so happy but this bigger part of me is like we can’t have a baby… not now.” 

 

“It’s not like we planned to get pregnant but if we are laying everything out on the table,” His wife was a beautiful woman, most of the time she was one of the kindest souls you could ever meet. She had so much of her mother’s kindness and even temper, but in the rare moments she showed her rage the look she would get in her eyes was unnerving. “You didn’t try not to get me pregnant all that hard after we got married. It was like as soon as the vows were said you thought we were granted some instant birth control.” Her voice grew more angry as she spoke, her eyes a light with rage. 

 

Poe knew what she had said was true, he wasn’t as careful as they once had been. He had figured the small amount of risk wasn’t going to end in the result it had. Running his hand through his messy dark curls Poe looked up at his wife. “I really didn’t think you would get pregnant… not so quickly. I mean… we hadn’t used protection before and you didn’t end up pregnant then.” His voice was quiet and calmer than it had been just a few moments before. He reached out and took his young wife’s hand and squeezed her hand to get her to look at him. “What are we going to do?” 

 

The young woman shook her head and shrugged. “What can we do?” She paused for a moment and the couple shared a quite glance as they both began to calm down. 

 

“I don’t know..” Poe murmured softly as his hand slipped away from her’s. His dark eyes darted to the floor. “Is everything okay…. With the baby?” He asked softly after a few more moments of silence. 

 

His wife gave a little half-hearted smile as she nodded her head. “Yeah… I mean… I only had the one appointment so far.” She looked up at Poe as she reached out to him. “I have another appointment to meet a midwife next week, if you want to come.”

 

Poe took her hand and smiled softly. “Of course I want to come.” He started as he took another step closer, his free hand rested on his wife’s waist. “Just because I am worried about what the future holds doesn’t mean I am not going to be there for everything, (y/n)… this is still our baby…” They shared a warm glance as Poe’s free hand trailed across her waist and over her stomach as Poe smirked. “My kid…” He mumbled and she smiled at him. 

 

“Do you want a boy or girl?” Her voice was soft as she asked her question. 

 

Poe shrugged as he trailed his fingers across her stomach. “I guess I always thought we would have a girl first… I don’t know why.” Poe lifted his gaze and smiled as he saw the small grin on his wife’s face. “Everytime I have thought about us having kids… it was always a little girl…” 

 

“Me too..” She leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss before she pulled back laughing and shoved Poe back playfully. “You smell like a dead bantha!” She exclaimed as she clasped her hand over her mouth and nose. 

 

“Oh it is not that bad…” Poe said with a laugh as he tried to wrap his arms around his wife but she wiggled out of his grasp with a joyful laugh and little yelp. “Oh come on baby… you know you love it.” He teased as he began to chase her through their modest home as they played a playful game of cat and mouse till finally Poe managed to slip his arms around her waist and capture her as she laughed loudly as she struggled to break free. “Oh no… I got you now…” 

 

“Poe… go shower!” She laughed as she tried to peel his hands from around her waist but Poe only tightened his grip and pulled her back against him. His lips pressed against her neck as he laughed. “Poe!” She exclaimed once more and Poe finally let her go with a small chuckle. 

 

“Alright… I’ll go..” He conceded before he leaned in and gave her one more quick kiss before they went their separate ways. Poe to the master bathroom of their bedroom and his wife off into the living room to relax. 

 

After Poe cleaned himself up and got dressed in some comfortable clothes before wandering through the house looking for his wife. He had assumed she was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner but he found all the dishes still unwashed in the sink, food left out on the stove. He furrowed his brow and chuckled softly as he turned around and made his way into the living room. 

 

Sure enough, there she was. Sprawled out across the couch, wrapped up in a old, well loved blanket. “Poor tired mama…” Poe mumbled softly as he sat down on the edge of the couch. His hand rested on her thigh as a small smile played on his lips. His touch nudged her from her sumbler, her hands moving up to her eyes quickly to rub the sleep from them as she let out long yawn. “I wasn’t that long in the shower…” Poe teased. 

 

“I am sorry, creating life is exhausting apparently…” She mumbled with a grumpy pout as she stretched her arms above her head before sitting up slowly. 

 

Poe patted her thigh before he let out a little sigh before he began to speak. “Listen..” He started as he scooted a little close to his wife. “I am happy about this baby, deep down I am. (y/n), you know that. Right?” She gave him a quick nod for an answer before he continued. “This may not be the right time… but it wasn’t really the right time when our parents had us. If people waited for just the right moment to have kids, I doubt anyone would ever have kids.” Poe watched as a smile grew across his wife’s lips as he continued. “Your mom was right..”

 

“As she is ninety nine percent of the time, but don’t let her know I ever admitted that.” She laughed and Poe couldn’t help but join her for a moment before he squeezed her thigh gently trying to get her attention once more. 

 

“Hey…” Poe said quickly. “I’m serious… what she said about babies being nothing but hope for a better future…” He reached out and took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. “Our kid is gonna bring a lot of hope to the people who care about us and that’s a good thing.” Poe smirked deviously before adding. “Plus, when I tell the squad that we are having a baby… I won’t have to buy a drink at the bar for at least a week. When the baby is born.. .well, my love, I am so sorry in advance.” 

 

His wife pulled her hands away and clasped them over her mouth to keep herself from laugh as she leaned forward. “The funnest part is, it is so going to happen.” She blurted out between stifled laughter. 

 

Poe had a slightly smug smirk on he lips as he nodded his head settling back on the couch motioning for his wife to come closer. “I said I was sorry…” He pointed as she nestled in next to him draping the blanket over both of them as they gazed out the window. “It’s going to be alright, (y/n), one way or another...we will figure it all out.” 


End file.
